Par la haine et les insultes
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: One-Shot. Un jour, il en a assez. Il craque. Il l'insulte. Il la méprise. Il l'aime.


_Par la haine je combats ma douleur,  
Par les insultes j'apaise mes maux,  
Je tente en vain de ressusciter mon cœur,  
En m'en prenant à celui qui peut-être par amour l'a brisé en mille morceaux._

Par les cris je cache mes pleurs,  
Par l'indifférence je tente de freiner l'attirance,  
Mais sur moi l'emporte la peur,  
La crainte de me rendre à l'évidence.

Par la haine je lutte contre l'amour,  
Par les insultes je m'empêche de crier «Je t'aime»  
Mais malgré les dieux qui nous surveillent nuit et jour,  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer quand même.

Par les cris je révèle mes sentiments,  
Par l'indifférence je contre la tentation,  
Mais tu m'as pris tout ce à quoi je tenais tant,  
Tu n'as pas su y faire attention.

Par la haine je fais naître en toi la culpabilité,  
Par les insultes je ne fais que l'augmenter,  
Car la souffrance s'est accaparée de mon corps entier,  
Et je ne peux, je ne veux que te le faire payer.

Par les cris j'exprime ma rancœur,  
Par l'indifférence je dissimule ma douleur,  
Mais jamais tu ne verras mes pleurs,  
Jamais tu n'auras mon cœur.

Par la haine je me défends,  
Et par les insultes je t'attaque.  
Par les cris je te hurle ma rage,  
Et par l'indifférence je me protège.

Par ces mots je m'abandonne,  
Mais je ne m'abandonne point pour toi.  
Par ces mots je me libère,  
De l'emprise que tu as jadis eu sur moi.

Voilà le mot que j'ai trouvé, glissé entre deux pages de mon livre de potions il y a quelques jours. Ou plutôt, le poème que j'ai trouvé. Oui, c'est plutôt un poème. Et croyez-moi, quand je l'ai lu, mon cœur a chaviré. J'ai senti les larmes brouiller ma vue, mes entrailles se serrer, la culpabilité m'envahir. Je me sentais insensible, infâme, indigne de vivre.

Le mot était de la part de cette fille, celle qui me faisait craquer depuis si longtemps, celle que j'aimais de tout mon cœur, même si je ne le lui montrais pas d'une façon très... évidente. Mais c'était la seule manière dont j'étais capable de lui prouver mon amour. Ça n'était pas la 

meilleure façon mais, à l'évidence, elle ne s'en était pas formalisée avant ce jour fatidique, cette journée où j'ai été beaucoup trop loin, où je l'ai humiliée, où j'ai brisé son cœur.

Jamais mon intention n'a été de la faire souffrir, mais cela allait trop loin, je ne supportais plus cette situation. Elle me prenait pour un jouet, pour un semblant d'être humain qui est là seulement quand on le veut. Et je ne voulais pas être un jouet. Je voulais être celui vers qui toutes ses pensées se tourneraient, celui pour qui elle aurait un amour inconditionnel, celui qui serait le père de ses enfants. Malheureusement, elle ne partageait pas ce point de vue.

Elle me prenait pour un ami, tout simplement. Un ami martyr que personne, excepté elle bien sûr, n'appréciait. Je crois que je n'étais là que pour soulager sa conscience, qu'elle ne me parlait que par commisération, que je n'étais là que pour lui permettre de se dire : «Je suis une bonne personne, car je parle avec quelqu'un que personne n'aime.» Et bien ça ne marchait pas pour moi. Je ne supportais pas qu'on se serve de moi. Oui, je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours, mais j'ai tout de même ma fierté. Pendant l'espace d'une soirée, d'une nuit, j'avais cru qu'elle m'aimait. J'y avais réellement cru. Mais je m'étais bêtement laissé avoir.

Un soir d'avril, alors que je travaillais dans notre salle commune, celle des préfets-en-chef, elle était venue me rejoindre pour faire son devoir de potions avec moi. Elle avait énormément de difficulté dans ce cours et je lui donnais souvent un coup de main. Le professeur l'adorait, il croyait qu'elle avait un don pour cette discipline. Mais si cela n'avait été de moi, jamais elle ne se serait distinguée des autres. L'attention aurait été centrée sur moi, car c'était moi en réalité le meilleur. Cependant, elle était tellement belle et intelligente, tellement charmante, et moi j'étais tellement réservé et solitaire, tellement mal-aimé que c'était toujours elle que l'on remarquait. Mais à cette époque, je ne m'en formalisais point.

Enfin, revenons à ce soir d'avril où nous faisions notre devoir de potions. Comme d'habitude, elle ne comprenait rien à ce que nous devions faire. Je lui expliquai patiemment les directives du professeur Slughorn et lui résumai les notes que nous avions prises au cours précédent. Elle semblait distraite, elle évitait de croiser mon regard. Je l'interpellai et elle n'eut guère le choix de me regarder. Je vis alors l'expression de son visage changer. Elle me regardait étrangement, me fixant de ses yeux vert émeraude.

Puis, soudainement, elle approcha vivement sa tête de la mienne et m'embrassa. Et pas d'un baiser chaste et pur, non, d'un baiser enflammé, passionné. Je ne pus qu'y répondre, mon corps entier envahit par l'amour et le désir. Elle promena ses mains sur mon corps avec sensualité, et je fis pareil. Elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi, puis elle commença à enlever mon chandail. Je ressentais une étrange chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Le plaisir s'emparait de moi, mon désir augmentait de plus en plus. Alors, elle interrompit le baiser, se releva et m'attrapa par le bras en m'emmenant vers sa chambre.

Ce soir-là, je lui fis l'amour passionnément. Oui, je lui fis l'amour. Ça n'était pas que du sexe ; pour moi, c'était réellement de l'amour. Mais apparemment, c'était à sens unique. Pour elle, c'était plutôt une expérimentation, une aventure innocente d'un soir. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait tout changer, que cela avait tout changé.

Les journées suivantes, je l'évitai. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'elle se soit jouée de moi. Cette semaine-là, Slughorn trouva son élève favorite un peu moins brillante et il remarqua enfin mon 

talent. Chaque fois que le professeur me faisait un compliment, chaque fois qu'il me donnait en exemple, je la voyais rougir, de honte ou de colère, je ne saurais dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son visage devenait écarlate.

Un jour, elle m'attrapa en sortant du cours de potion. Elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas et je lui dis que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, ou du moins pas maintenant. Elle insista en me demanda pourquoi je l'évitais ces temps-ci. Je m'arrêtai de marcher et je regardai le plancher. Je ne pouvais lui dire que je l'aimais à la folie et que pour moi cette soirée avait été la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre pour aller dormir dans la mienne et qu'elle ne fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé le lendemain !

Je gardai alors un visage impassible, regardant toujours le sol, et lui dit que j'étais souffrant, que je ne pouvais donc m'approcher trop près de la civilisation. Elle me regarda étrangement, devinant peut-être – sûrement même, elle me connaissait par cœur et voyait quand je ne lui disais pas la vérité – que je mentais. Mais je ne m'en fis point et partis, le cœur lourd, vers notre salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle me rejoignit ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle entra dans ma chambre et s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit, me regardant avec dans les yeux une lueur d'incompréhension mêlée à du désir, je ne pus lui résister. Encore une fois, je fus embarqué dans son jeu ; encore une fois je lui fis l'amour, tout aussi passionnément que la fois précédente. Mais cette fois encore, ce n'était pour elle qu'une expérience, une aventure, sans amour.

Ce petit jeu dura pendant plus d'un mois. Elle m'aguichait, se servait de moi pour avoir du bon temps, puis me rejetait telle une vulgaire chaussette sale. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais pas seulement le plaisir physique, je la voulais elle, elle et son caractère enflammé, elle et sa générosité débordante, elle et son amour. Mais je ne l'avais pas et je ne l'aurais probablement jamais.

Pour ajouter à mon désespoir et ma rage, je la voyais qui chaque jour se rapprochait un peu plus de ce James Potter, cet être infâme et immature qui se moquait de tout et de tous. Chaque fois que je la voyais avec lui, je sentais la colère m'envahir, le rouge me monter aux joues, mes poings se serrer. Je n'avais qu'une envie ; donner une bonne leçon à cet immonde adolescent insensible. Mais chaque fois, je me retenais, pour elle.

Pourtant, chaque soir, elle revenait vers moi, et nous faisions l'amour, encore. Mais je savais qu'elle pensait à James, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, et cela m'était insupportable. Et pourtant, je ne faisais rien. Je continuais à encaisser sans rien dire, pour elle.

Cependant, un jour, ce fut de trop. Quelque chose me fit sortir de mes gonds et fit déborder mon verre de patience. J'entrais dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et c'est alors que je les vis : elle et James, main dans la main, riant aux éclats. Je me dirigeai alors d'un pas déterminé vers les «nouveaux amoureux». Arrivé devant eux, tout ce que je fis fut d'envoyer mon poing dans la figure de ce petit prétentieux qui osait toucher Lily, ma Lily.

Lorsqu'il heurta le sol, je senti que le temps ralentissait. Une chevelure rousse se précipitait vers le corps de James, apeurée. Puis, son visage se tournait vers moi, une expression de haine sur le visage. Elle se mit à me crier des insultes, mais je n'en compris pas la moitié ; pour moi, le temps 

était au ralenti. Ses paroles, ses gestes, tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait paraissait lourd. Alors je me mis à courir vers le parc, là où nous avions notre petit coin secret.

Mes pas pesaient lourd, le paysage défilait lentement devant mes yeux. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, se rendant jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'essayais, mais je n'arrivais pas. Enfin, j'arrivai à l'extérieur. C'était une belle journée de la fin mai et le soleil resplendissait, baignant le parc de Poudlard d'un halo de lumière dorée enveloppant, envoûtant. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir mieux. Aussitôt que mon pied traversa le portail, le temps recommença à défiler à une vitesse normale.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas pressant vers notre petit coin secret. Si jamais elle voulait me parler, elle viendrait ici, je le savais. J'attendis, j'attendis, jusqu'au soir, et personne ne vint. Oh, si, j'ai eu la visite de quelques écureuils, mais pas de trace de Lily. Je décidai donc de retourner à notre salle commune.

Arrivé à destination, je ne vis aucune trace de Lily. J'allai voir dans sa chambre, et la trouvai dans son lit, un oreiller sur les oreilles. Lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage devint rouge de colère et elle me cria de partir. Mon visage resta impassible, mais je savais qu'elle pouvait y voir ma tristesse et mon regret.

Elle se leva, se planta devant moi, et me cria que jamais elle ne m'aurait cru capable d'une chose pareille, que tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous n'était qu'expérimentation, que ça ne voulait rien dire. Je senti alors la colère monter en moi et prendre le dessus sur la tristesse et le regret. Je la regardais du même regard que je réservais à James habituellement, et lui lançai impulsivement :

« Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi !»

_Par la haine et les insultes,  
Par les cris et par l'indifférence,  
Tu me dis que je t'ai tout pris,  
Que je te laisse dans l'ignorance._

Mais par l'amitié et les compliments,  
Par une voix douce et par l'attachement,  
Je te réponds que tu as tort,  
Car je n'ai fait que répondre à tes désirs.

Par la haine et les insultes,  
Par les cris et par l'indifférence,  
Tu mets le blâme sur ma personne,  
Et tu te caches dans l'innocence.

Mais par l'amitié et les compliments,  
Par une voix douce et par l'attachement,  
Je te réponds que tu as tort,  
Car tu es tout sauf innocente.

_Par la haine et les insultes,  
Par les cris et par l'indifférence,  
Tu m'avoues tes sentiments,  
Et tu m'attaques en même temps._

Mais par l'amitié et les compliments,  
Par une voix douce et par l'attachement,  
Je te réponds que ta tentative est vaine,  
Car je sais que ce que tu dis n'est que balivernes.

Par la haine et les insultes,  
Par les cris et par l'indifférence,  
Tu joues le jeu de la fille parfaite,  
Celle est généreuse et qui ne pense qu'aux autres,

Mais par la haine et les insultes,  
Par les cris et par l'indifférence,  
À mon tour je te réponds et je t'avoue ceci :  
«Je t'aime.»


End file.
